Egoísta
by Anna de Usui
Summary: " Ella seguía siendo la mujer con la que había peleado toda mi vida, secretamente. Esta que, ahora mismo estaba en papel de virginiana, era la misma mujer que tiempo atrás se había acostado con el hombre que yo amaba. Y quizá… ese odio era tan falso o incluso más falso, que yo " ll WARNING : SHOUJO-AI/YURI/GIRL X GIRL . DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ll


**+EGOÍSTA+**

¿Qué podía ser? Algo como lo que yo sentía.

Sí, ella. Ella que ese día había aceptado mi ayuda, que había tomado mi mano con más confianza de lo esperado y que se había dejado guiar por mí sin problema, aún si no estaba segura de lo que le esperaba conmigo.

Después de todo, ella seguía siendo… Sí, ella seguía siendo la mujer con la que había peleado toda mi vida, secretamente.

Ella era la chica de la que Lyzerg se había enamorado de pequeño, ella era la chica para la que él había tenido ojos únicamente y ella era la chica que se había robado su virginidad, en un ataque inconsciente de fiebre y que quizá ni tenía que ver con la enfermedad en sí.

Y sin embargo ella estaba sentada en mi cama, con la cabeza gacha como si tuviese vergüenza y las manos apretadas contra su corto vestido, como queriendo estirarlo un poco con tal de censurar su ropa interior.

Sí, tenía enfrente mío a la misma mujer que, años atrás sólo había jugado de atorranta. Esta que, ahora mismo estaba estratégicamente en papel de virginiana, era la misma mujer que tiempo atrás se había acostado con el hombre que yo amaba.

Cosa que me hacía hervir la sangre, pero precisamente mucho más abajo de lo esperado.

**-Oye, ya deja de mirarme así-**se quejó, ella **-Me estás avergonzando-**

**-¿Todavía tienes vergüenza?-**parpadee, incrédula**-Eso me sorprende, en verdad-**

**-¿Qué te pasa?-**evitó el tema, ella**-De repente, estás…-**

**-Oye…-**susurré, casi sin oírme**-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir negándomelo?-**

**-¿Negártelo?-**cuestionó, ella

**-Todavía te acuerdas, ¿verdad?-**comenté, asustada**-La fiebre que tuviste cinco años atrás- **

**-¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!-**chistó ella, disimulando**-¿Cómo podría acordarme de algo así?-**

**-¿Algo así?-**apreté, los puños**-Entonces, ¿esa noche no fue importante para ti?-**la cuestioné, temerosa**-¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo?-**

**-¿Esa noche?-**repitió, ella**-¿Realmente tú…?-**

**-En ese entonces, sí que era una idiota, en verdad…-**reprimí mi dolor, insultándome**-Siquiera sospeché de él, cuando se ofreció a cuidar de ti-**agregué, a la versión**-Es más, ni me pareció raro que se lo dijera a Yoh en frente de todos-**prácticamente, me dio risa**-Nunca hubiera pensado que, ofrecerse de esa manera para que pudiéramos salir un rato, fuera una excusa para estar a solas contigo-**

**-N-No creo que haya sido así…-**esquivó el tema, ella**-Después de todo, las casualidades existen, ¿verdad?-**argumentó, nerviosa**-Seguramente-**

**-¿Casualidad?-**repetí, algo rabiosa**-Entonces, ¿vas a decirme que fue casualidad lo que pasó esa noche?-**pregunté, sin indirectas**-¿Fue casualidad que tú estuvieras desnuda, sabiendo que estaban solos y que él era un hombre?-**le di, los detalles**-¿Sólo casualidad?-**

**-Yoh te lo dijo, ¿verdad?-**se excusó, ella**-Que fue él mismo quien me desnudó, porque estaba sudando demasiado-**volvió a, bajar la mirad**a-No es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, sólo porque Lyzerg…-**

**-¡Sí lo hiciste a propósito!-**grité, interrumpiéndola**-¡Sabías que él te deseaba y por eso, lo hiciste!-**un par de lágrimas, escaparon de mis ojos**-¡Lo hiciste porque, desde un principio, supiste que él se moría por ti!-**chillé, destrozada**-¡¿Me lo vas a negar?-**

**-No, no pienso negarlo-**ella cerró, los ojos**-A estas alturas, no tiene caso que lo haga, en realidad-**

**-¿Eh?-**la miré, desesperanzada

**-Dime…-**ella casi, susurró**-Si te contara la verdad, ¿te sentirías mejor?-**

**-¿Huh?-**fruncí, el ceño**-¿Qué verdad?-**

**-Saber si fui yo quién lo buscó a él o si fue él quien me buscó a mí…-**me explicó, sin mirarme**-¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?-**apretó, los puños**-¿O al menos, te haría odiarme menos?-**

Me estremecí, frente a las palabras que salieron de su boca, en esa ocasión.

Yo, que hasta el momento, había estado defendiendo mi insoportable amor por él… sí, ahora mismo, estaba dejándome influenciar por una de las tantas facetas de esa mujer.

Una vez más sentía que estaba cayendo en la farsa que la caracterizaba, algo en mí se había ablandado frente a ese aspecto de culpabilidad que ella me mostró y por alguna extraña razón mi corazón se aceleró de un momento a otro, cuando míseramente escuché su respiración intranquila y así mis sentidos le prestaron a ella una atención que nunca le hubiera dedicado.

Desvié la vista guiada por el escaso suspiro que salió de ella, fijando los ojos en su boquita pequeña que estaba ligeramente entreabierta y que sugestivamente me invitaba a un acercamiento indecente, aún si eso dejaba en la basura a cada uno de mis sentidos o incluso si mi cordura estaba dispuesta a perderse en ese preciso momento.

Y lamentablemente me sentía frustrada hasta en lo más profundo de mi ser, mi inexperto corazón estaba palpitando desesperadamente por la boca de una mujer y peor aún por la boca de una mujer a la que supuestamente odiaba con toda mi alma, o al menos eso era lo que me forzaba a creer.

Porque, quizá… ese odio era tan falso o incluso más falso, que yo.

**-Te odio, ¿sabes?-**apreté, los puños**-Tanto que incluso podría ser mentira, el sentir que te odio-**

**-Lo sé-**ella cerró, los ojos**-Estoy preparada para vivir con eso-**

**-¿Eh?-**la miré, atónita

**-Porque, a pesar de todo, a pesar de tú y yo…-**me contó, seria**-No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice-**me devolvió, la mirada**-Ni con él ni con nadie más-**

**-Te odio, ¿sabes?-**me mordí, los labios**-Tanto que no puedo controlarlo…-**

Que ella ni se alarmara o quizá ni atinara a asustarse… sí, probablemente fue eso lo que me dio valor, para dar el paso quizá erróneo de esa vez.

Abandoné el asiento que había tomado justo en frente de la cama, para acercarme lentamente hasta el lugar donde ella simplemente esperaba y así mis manos rodearon ligeramente los costados de su cuerpo, dándome espacio para colarme entre sus piernas un poco abiertas y de esa manera poder buscar una unión con ella que excediera los límites de nuestra amistad.

Fue entonces el primer momento en que ella demostró alguna especie de nerviosismo, de repente se había aferrado a la pared con tal de guardar distancia y rasposamente tragó saliva por la garganta que ya tenía seca, en tanto arrugó los labios en un intento de prohibirme la entrada y sus ojos demostraron quizá un centésimo de miedo ante mi presencia.

Sin embargo me moví despacio con el propósito de conseguir sólo una mínima pizca, quizá me bastaba con tan sólo probar el sabor de sus sugestivos labios y estar al tanto de lo hermosamente atractivo que a él le atraía de ella, quizá sólo necesitaba sentir por mi misma lo que significaba estar así de cerca de ella y entonces poder dejar de sentirme tan miserable para conmigo misma.

Por eso alcancé su boca lentamente en el primer asalto, toqué ligeramente esos suaves labios uniéndome apenas a ella y me dejé absorber por la mísera respuesta que esa mujer me otorgó, reteniendo mi labio superior entre los suyos que me recibían estrechamente abiertos y así brindarme un tipo de cercanía que en mi vida había soñado compartir con ella.

**-Oye…-**musité, a centímetros de su boca

**-¿Hmm?-**atendió, ella

**-¿Me culparías si toda mi vida hubiera sido una farsa?-**pregunté, bajando la cabeza**-Si nuestra relación hasta el momento, si mis sentimientos por Lyzerg…-**comenté, arrastrada por vergüenza**-Si todo eso hubiera sido una fachada, ¿me culparías?-**y así, una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla

**-¿Jeanne…?-**ella, tragó saliva

**-A decir verdad, ya no me importa si me odias por esto…-**dije, mirándola a la cara**-Al contrario, creo que estoy lista para vivir con tu odio…-**acaricié su rostro, dolorosamente**-Por eso perdóname, pero ya no puedo contenerme…-**

De esa manera el segundo de mis besos la obligó a abrirse un poco más, esta vez busqué obtener mucho más que el simple roce de nuestros labios y por eso mi boca aprisionó la suya de una manera que prácticamente nos dejó sin aliento, buscando el tacto desesperado que reuniera a nuestras lenguas en profundidad y que la primera de las caricias nos arrastrara a un resultado de equivalente desnudez.

¿A quién quería engañar? A estas alturas, ya no podía seguir negándolo, lamentablemente.

Esta, la mujer que ahora mismo se deshacía ante mi toque violento, la mujer que ahora mismo vibraba frente al tacto tosco de mi lengua… sí, esta era la misma mujer que yo había deseado, durante toda mi miserable vida.

Muy a pesar estaba loca por ella que incluso eso mismo parecía irreal, me sentía perdida con sólo haberme recargado contra su prominente pecho y que así mis manos estuvieran sujetando su cálido rostro, para poder forzarla a que mi lengua traspasara su garganta seca y que el calor de sus besos inundara por completo cada rincón de mi ser.

Así bajé las manos suavemente por sus débiles hombros, deslizando sutilmente su corto vestido negro por esa hermosa porción de piel y obligándonos a las dos a un contacto inesperadamente carnal, cuando una de mis manos vagó entre sus perfectos pero redondos senos y así invadí a los tibios pezones salteándome la tela del sostén.

Fue precisamente en ese momento que ella pareció tener una reacción, un hilo de saliva se derramó de su boquita hasta su mentón e incluso cerró los ojos con fuerza tirando débilmente de mi blusa, aun ignorando el hecho de que la desesperación corría por cada rincón de mi ser y que a estas alturas ya me encontraba rendida ante las garras de la locura.

Por eso ni me molesté en hacerle caso a la **"supuesta"** oposición de su parte, me saltee de repente por su fino pero cubierto vientre y así mis manos fueron a parar a su gloriosa parte de abajo, donde pacientemente empecé por acariciar con tal de arrancarle a ella un par de gritos y que luego pudiera deleitarme con lo ligeramente hinchada que estaba su íntima flor.

Ella fue la primera en romper el beso que incluso había invadido su garganta, ella se sujetaba fuertemente las sábanas que ahora parecían resbalarse entre sus dedos y se recargaba sigilosamente contra la pared como si fuera una ruta de escape, cuando mis largos dedos invadieron su intimidad colándose por la tela de sus bragas y entonces el tacto tosco de mi parte comenzó a estimularla de manera violenta.

Irremediablemente esa era la primera vez en mi vida que experimentaba un sentimiento así, era la primera vez que se sentía bien estar haciendo algo que lógicamente estaba mal y que incluso me obligaba a traspasar los límites de esta suciedad en la que se había convertido mi alma, la misma que en esa ocasión dejé corromperse más allá de la mismísima razón y más allá de las represarías que vendrían al final de este acto de auto-satisfacción.

Por eso mismo me arrimé a ella en un arrebato de locura, oculté la cabeza entre la porción descubierta de piel de sus débiles hombros y así mi boca deseosa se hizo una con la suavidad de su erguido cuello, que me invitó a exprimir de ella mucho más que las gotas de su innegable excitación y entonces el calor logró contagiarme también cuando la rubia pero hermosa mujer se corrió precisamente en mi mano aventurera.

Ella gimió, vibró, jadeó, se contrajo, se retorció, se estremeció… sí, ella fue víctima de un orgasmo prácticamente instantáneo, entre lo que representaban mis brazos medianos.

Y sin embargo en mí todavía quedaba esa sensación insatisfecha para con nuestro acercamiento, era quizá que aún no había tenido suficiente de lo que esa chica representaba y quizá eran mis instintos los que ahora querían unirme carnalmente con la rubia mujer, que apenas podía respirar en medio de lo que eran sus pupilas dilatadas y que todavía vibraba tanto como se contraía con tal de evadir su tan obvio éxtasis salpicante.

Exactamente por eso retiré mis manos de sus dilatadas cavidades femeninas, me separé del hermoso cuello que irremediablemente había dejado marcado y de esa manera me encontré cara a cara con la clase de expresión que ella tenía en momentos así, prestándole especial atención al hilo de saliva seca que había alcanzado su mentón y a la fina puntita de su lengua que amenazaba por su boquita entreabierta.

**-P-Paremos…-**me suplicó, con su último aire**-N-No podemos…-**

**-¿Estás avergonzada?-**pregunté, viéndola fijamente**-¿Es eso?-**dije y ella, apartó la vista**-¿Porque te corriste en mi mano?-**

**-N-No lo digas así…-**se sonrojó, totalmente**-N-No estoy orgullosa de eso…-**y entonces, se mordió los labios

**-¿Entonces?-**cuestioné, directa**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Quiero que paremos-**sentenció, mirándome seria**-Exactamente eso-**

**-Pero, Anna-san…-**me atreví, a acariciar su rostro**-Yo no puedo parar…-y así, una vez más, volví a pecar**

Probablemente, en ese instante… sí, mi mente había sido consumida por un estado negación, que prácticamente me dejó ciega.

Quizá esa fue la razón por la que ni interpreté su rechazo, al contrario parecía como si hubiera hecho caso omiso a sus anteriores palabras y sólo resonara en mí el llamado persistente de unirme a ella más allá de lo físico, por egoísmo o por cualquiera que fuera la razón para semejante acto.

Por eso volví a guiar mis manos hacia sus contraídas pero largas piernas, incitando a mis manos a que vagaran entre los límites de su punto de acceso y que así mis dedos tiraran ligeramente de los tirantes de sus bragas, marcando un camino cuesta abajo que la entregaría completamente a mí y que en este caso calmaría el hambre que yo había empezado a tener por esa carne joven.

Y sin embargo, incluso antes de que pudiera llegar a un movimiento como ese… ella me alejó violentamente como si una oleada de terror la invadiera y quizá en una milésima de segundo se levantó de la cama, como si hubiera recuperado esa pose de dama de alta sociedad con la que antes solía fastidiarme.

Únicamente seguí su espalda hasta el momento en que se detuvo frente a la puerta, las manos sujetas al picaporte con más seguridad de lo esperado y quizá cierta especie de rabia que incluso podía transmitirme a distancia, como si esta actitud de ahora fuera una consecuencia de mis acciones precipitadas y quizá de los malditos sentimientos que anidaban en mi torturado corazón.

**-¿Sabes?-**musitó, sin verme**-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decir esto, pero…-**

**-¿Eh?-**reaccioné, limitadamente

**-Con lo que ha pasado, con lo que me has hecho hoy…-**apretó, con más fuerza**-No cabe duda que, eres una egoísta-**y con su portazo, derramé la primer de mis lágrimas


End file.
